


Family is Forever

by Starshipranger258



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Alex deserves the world, I love these goofballs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Julie’s english teacher is very familiar. At least, to Alex she is.
Relationships: Alex/Willie, Julie&Phantoms, Julie/Luke
Comments: 35
Kudos: 602





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored," Reggie said, tossing a random object up in the air and catching it. Alex and Luke watched as whatever he was tossing fell onto the floor and rolled under the couch. 

"Let's go see Julie," Luke said, sitting up excitedly. Alex shook his head.

"We can't bother her at school. Boundaries," he said, pointing at Luke, who in return gave him a wide eyed look. Everyone's weakness was Luke's puppy dog eyes and he knew it. 

"Please," Luke begged, and Reggie looked between the two.

"Alex, he said please," Reggie said, also wanting to see their friend. Alex sighed.

"Fine, but only during her passing period," Alex said. The three stood up, before teleporting to Julie's school. 

They landed behind her locker. Luke closed it, causing Julie to jump, startled. 

"Really boys," she said, crossing her arms. She wasn't truly mad though, and they all knew it. She set her phone against her ear, preparing to talk. "What's up?"

"We were bored," Luke said, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were. Come on. I have English next," she said. The English classrooms were fairly far away from the lockers, so they began their walk through the crowded hallway. 

"How's your day been?" Reggie asked politely, Julie still holding her phone upwards.

"Fine. I'd rather be home with you guys writing music," she said, and they smiled.

"Wanna ditch," Luke asked, skipping in front of her, walking backwards. 

"Luke you're a bad influence," Alex said. 

"He knows," Reggie replied, slinging an arm around Julie's shoulder. She enjoyed the company as she walked. They soon came across the classroom. They made their way towards Flynn, who was sitting in the back of the room. Reggie sat on Flynn's desk, wishing she could see them. Luke leaned onto Julie's desk, and Alex stood against the wall behind them, fiddling with the zipper of his bag. They listened in on the girls' conversation. When Julie said something, Flynn squinted, looking around.

"Are the guys here?" She asked, and Reggie grabbed her pencil, lifting it up. "I'll take that as a yes." 

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher said, and the students put their gossip on hold for a later time. "Time for a pop quiz." 

"She looks familiar," Luke said, and Julie gave him a confused look. "Who does she look like?"

"Yeah," Reggie said. "Hey, Alex-, who does she..." he started, turning around. But instead of the same curious look the other two had, Alex pushed his body from the wall, standing up straight, staring ahead. Staring directly at the teacher. It was then that the two realized just how familiar this woman was. Alex disappeared from the room, and Reggie followed. Luke kneeled next to Julie, setting a hand on her knee and getting her attention.

"We'll see you when you get home," he said, and she gave a subtle nod. He then quickly kissed her cheek. 

Luke appeared in the garage, seeing Alex sitting on the couch, his arms crossed as he stared into space. Reggie watched him with worry evident in his eyes. 

"Hey," Luke said, and Alex looked at him, giving an empty smile. 

"It can't be her. Can it?" He asked, and Luke and Reggie made eye contact. "She looks just like us."

"I don't know," Luke said, the two sitting on either side of him. 

"I'm gonna go clear my head," he said, once again disappearing. Before he knew it, he was sitting on top of the Orpheum. Feeling the calm breeze, he unzipped his bag, sorting through his belongings. He shuffled through old notes, a pencil, a movie ticket stub, and some old gum wrappers before coming across an old picture. He pulled the Polaroid out, gazing at the imagine of his sixteen year old self holding his five year old sister sitting on top of his shoulders. 

The picture had been less then a year old, taken in 1994, yet here he was. 2020. Alex didn't understand it, but then again, neither did Luke, Reggie, or Julie. Even Willie didn't understand it completely. 

Alex could remember the last time he saw Gigi. 

"Why are you crying, 'Lex?" Gigi asked, pulling on his sweatshirt. Alex sniffled, kneeling down and sitting on the floor. He pulled the little girl so she was closer. 

"I have to go away for a little while," he said, and she immediately became sad. 

"When will you be back?" She asked, causing his words to become shaky.

"I don't know, but don't worry," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. He then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you," she said, and he kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you too." 

"What's up, hotdog?" Willie asked, sitting down next to him, swinging his legs off of the building. Alex looked down, and Willie moved so they were making eye contact. "Whats going on?"

"Have you ever... have you ever run into someone you knew before you were... a ghost?" Alex asked. 

"Did you run into someone you knew?" Willie asked, and Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know yet," he said. Willie nodded, hugging his shoulders and pulling him into his side. 

"There was this one time, I was skateboarding in this suburban street. Some kid built a crazy tall ramp so I wanted to try it before his parents found out and took it down. Once I landed, I continued riding down the street. The kid's parents came out. He was my cousin," Willie explained. Alex sniffed, and the other boy rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"I'm not proud of it, but I explored his house a little. Found out some information. It didn't do much, but it was a bit of closure," he finished. Alex nodded. 

"Okay," he said. "Can you come back to the garage with me?"

"I'm not sure, Alex," he said, and Alex looked at him with big, sad eyes. Willie smiled. "Yeah. Come on." 

The two appeared in the band's room, hand in hand.

"There you are," Luke said, before noticing Willie. "Hey, man."

"Hi, guys," he replied, leading Alex to the couch. They sat down and Alex leaned into the ghost's side. Reggie and Luke took it upon themselves to cheer the boy up. Which they did.

Julie walked into the garage, seeing her boys on the couch. She knocked once on the wall, and they all looked towards her.

"Julie!" The boys all exclaimed, and she set her school bag on the floor. She walked over, sitting on Luke's lap and kissing his head. She turned towards the boys, but stopped short seeing the tear tracks on Alex's face. She gently set her hands on his cheeks, brushing her thumbs against the tracks. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and the blonde boy took her hands in his own. 

"Your English teacher... what's her name?" He asked. She gave him a confused look. 

"Mrs. Hall. Why?" She asked. Alex nodded. 

"First name?" He asked. "And is she married?"

"Gianna Hall. Her husbands name is Jackson I think," she said, and the boys all stopped their fiddling to look at her. 

"Alex," Reggie started, before getting cut off.

"Jackson Hall. That's the kid who used to chase her on the playground," he said, staring down at his lap. Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Julie's waist and pulling her closer.

"Gianna... Gigi's his little sister," he whispered to her, and her eyes opened widely. 

"No way," she mouthed. 

"Are you okay?" Willie asked, and Alex looked back up, nodding. 

"Do you know anything else about her?" Alex asked. Julie nodded.

"Not a lot. Only that she has three kids," she said, and Alex smiled widely.

"I'm happy for her," he whispered, and Willie kissed the top of his head.

"Wow. I feel lonely," Reggie said, watching the two couples. The group laughed, glad that the slight tension had been broken.

"You sure about this?" Willie asked, standing outside of Gigi's house. Alex nodded, squeezing his hand. 

"Yeah. I'll call you in if I need you," the blonde said. He kissed Willie's cheek, before walking up to the door, stepping right through it. It felt like a violation of privacy, but Alex forgave himself.

"The house was dark. He could hear a faint sound from upstairs, but decided to investigate it later. He walked through the living room, staring at every intriguing object. On top of a shelf, he saw a set of pictures. Three kids. An older girl, a boy, and what seemed to be a newborn girl. Alex set a hand on his chest, where his heart would be. He had nieces and nephews. There was a picture of Jackson and Gigi's wedding. Next to it, was a picture Alex remembered vividly. It was taken on Easter, 1993. He remembered because the tie he wore was much to small for him. His older sister and brother sat on either side of him, with Gianna in his lap. He wondered where his other two siblings had gone. He walked upstairs, seeing a long hallway. Peaking his head into a room with a light on, he saw his oldest niece. She looked to be around nine years old, and he wondered why she was up to late. He walked in, looking over her shoulder. She was completing an assignment that looked to be advanced for the girl. He smiled down at the blonde child, who was typing furiously on the computer. Very studious, he thought. 

He phased out of the door and walked into another room, seeing a boy around four or five years old sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked around his room, taking in the wallpaper and toys. He smiled, remembering his little sister's bedroom having a princess theme as a little girl. 

Alex felt like he was violating the privacy of his family, but something about it was captivating. 25 years. 25 years went by, and Alex wasn't there to see it. 

"I know you can't hear me," he whispered. "That's okay."

Suddenly, the little boy began to move. Alex backed away slightly, nervous. His newfound nephew opened his eyes, and saw a tall boy standing close to her door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hello?" He said, and Alex turned around, looking to see who he was talking to, but found nobody. "Who are you?"

"Can you see me?" Alex asked timidly, and the boy nodded.

"Can you see me?" The boy asked, and Alex smiled. He wondered what made him think to ask the question.

"Yeah," he said quietly. He slowly walked closer, not wanting to frighten him.

"I'm Alex," The boy asked, and Alex's eyes widened. 

"That's a great name," Alex replied. 

"You look familiar. Are you the boy from the picture?" He asked, scooting so he was completely sat up. "My mommy says that that's my Uncle Alex."

"Yeah. That's me," Alex said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"That's cool," the boy said. "Come on, I'm hungry."

The boy suddenly took his uncle's hand, and Alex stared down as the boy lead him towards the kitchen. How was he able to touch him? After all, he was still a ghost. And how was he able to see him? He wondered if it had to do with being his namesake. 

The boy tiredly opened the cabinet, reaching for a box of fruit loops. Alex immediately grabbed it, handing it to him. 

"Thank you," the boy said, attempting to sound mature. The boy was clearly good at making friends.

"You are very welcome," Alex said, smiling down. The boy poured the cereal in a bowl, not pouring any milk into it. He grabbed a spoon, quickly sitting down. Alex followed, sitting in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?" The young Alex asked through a mouthful of his food. 

"I was looking around," he said, which seemed to be enough for the younger boy to at least try to understand. "So what things do you like?"

"Dinosaurs," the kid said immediately, his face lighting up. "And music."

"What kind of music?" Alex asked happily.

"All kinds. I asked my mom if I could get a guitar. She said maybe I could get one for my birthday," he said, his words slurred together. Alex wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or because of his front tooth missing. 

"Well did your mom ever tell you that your Uncle Alex was in a band?" He asked him, and the kid nodded.

"She talks about you a lot," he said, and Alex gave a bittersweet smile.

"I think of her every day. Do you... do you know where your Aunt Angie and Uncle Eric are?"

"They come over sometimes. We see them on Christmas," he said, and Alex assumed that they didn't live nearby. 

"That's great," Alex said. He clasped his hands together, before the light turned on.

"Alex, who are you talking to?" Gigi asked, her hair messy. She had clearly just been asleep. 

"Uncle Alex," the kid said, and his mother gave a soft smile. 

"Okay. Well you tell your Uncle Alex that it's your bedtime, so you'll have to see him in the morning," she said, playing along with the child's imagination. She lifted him onto her hip. "Say goodnight." 

"Goodnight Uncle Alex," he said, looking back. Alex waved at him. 

"Goodnight," he whispered, and Gigi stopped in her tracks, looking back at where she thought she heard a voice. She shook it off. 

'I must be more exhausted then I thought,' she thought to herself. Alex smiled, before disappearing from the house. 

He appeared outside, next to Willie, who immediately searched his face for any sign of information.

"How'd it go?" He asked, Alex hugged him, smiling widely.

"Couldn't have been better," he said, and Willie smiled.

"That's great, babe. Let's go home."

When the two appeared in the garage, they saw Luke and Julie laying on the couch, Luke spooning Julie. Reggie was sitting on the floor as Julie ran he hand through his hair. 

"Hi," Willie said, and the three waiting immediately sat up.

"How was it?" Julie asked, and Alex smiled, letting them know that it hadn't been a complete bust. 

"I have two nieces and a nephew," he said. 

"That rocks!" Reggie said excitedly. 

"And they know who I am!" Alex said quickly. "And the boy, his name is Alex. He's adorable. He has blonde hair and his front tooth's missing and he wants a guitar." 

"Oh, Alex. That's amazing," Luke said.

"But that's not even the kicker. Alex can see me. He can talk to me," he said. 

"No way!" They all said at the same time. Alex nodded, eager to tell his friends the story.

The next time Julie was in her English class, she waited and waited for the class to end. 

'Finally,' she thought, the bell ringing across the loudspeaker. She waited for the class to clear out, and walked towards the desk.

"Mrs. Hall?" She asked, and the woman looked at her with a kind smile.

"Yes, Julie?" She said, and Julie nervously adjusted her backpack. 

"I'm about to sound really crazy but... have you ever heard of Julie and the Phantoms?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to write a part two but I had so many demands I decided to write one. Here you go! Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories!

"I'm about to sound really crazy but... have you ever heard of Julie and the Phantoms?" 

Mrs. Hall gave a curious look. 

"I have not," she said, her chair spinning to face Julie. "Is there a reason why?"

"Well, you see..." Julie started, before grabbing a chair and bringing it closer to the teacher's desk. She then took her laptop out of her bag, heading towards the search bar. 

Julie and the Phantoms  
Stand Tall

Julie turned the screen so that her teacher could watch he video.

"You're very talented Ms. Molina," she said, smiling at her. Though Julie appreciated the compliment, that wasn't why she was showing the teacher. Suddenly, she heard what she knew to be the familiar sound of a drum beat. Her teacher squinted, trying to zoom in on the screen. 

"Follow up question. What do you know about Sunset Curve?" Julie asked. Gianna watched the three familiar boys play their instruments, and the second Julie mentioned her brother's band name, she pressed the pause button.

"Julie I don't know what sort of prank you're playing on me but..." she started.

"Your son, last week. He was talking to 'an imaginary friend.' His Uncle Alex," she said. Gigi still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. "Julie..."

"I know that it's hard to believe. Honestly, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't believe it myself. But... would you come and watch us practice after school?"

"There is no way that these boys are who I'm thinking of," she said.

"Please," she said, and Mrs. Hall closed her eyes, setting a finger on her temple. 

"I have to pick my kids up from school. What time?" She asked. Julie smiled victoriously.

"Does 4:30 work?"

Julie walked into the garage, giving the boys a thumbs up. She walked towards Alex, jumping into his arms in a tight hug. 

"It's going to be great," she said. He smiled at the gesture. 

"I hope so," he replied. 

Soon enough, Julie was leading Gigi and her kids into the studio. Little Alex made eye contact with his uncle, excitedly waving. Alex giggled lightly, waving back enthusiastically at his nephew. 

"Julie, I've gotta tell you this is really weird," Gianna said, looking around the empty studio, two of her three kids trailing behind her.

"It'll make more sense, I promise," she said. She then sat down at her piano, her hands hovering over the keys. 

Her boys picked up their instruments, and stood behind Alex, ready to play. She played a few familiar notes, and continued on. Then, the boys began to play. 

Gianna nearly stumbled backwards, as the boys appeared out of nowhere.

"H-what?" She asked, staring at the unlikely sight in front of her. 

"Hey, Gigi," Alex said, lightly hitting the symbol of his drums. He couldn't help but once again focus on her grown up features. 

"Uncle Alex!" The boy exclaimed, running up towards him. Alex set his drum sticks down, picking the kid up and setting him on his lap. 

"This isn't possible," she said.

"Come on, Gigi. It's not like I haven't popped up out of nowhere before," he said. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" A young Gianna exclaimed. She walked around the house, peaking under tables and behind closet doors. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her and pick her up. "Alex!"

"I gotchu!" He exclaimed, swinging her around.

"That's not the game!" She laughed. 

"Alex... you died," she said, tears threatening to fall. 

"I know," he said, standing up and setting his nephew on his waist as his friends continued to gently play their music, turning away from the siblings to give them a sense of privacy.

"How are you here?" She asked. She slowly moved her arm out, and Alex closed his eyes, focusing on becoming solid. When her hand didn't immediately float through his body, he pulled her into a hug. 

"I don't know," he said. "It's a long story."

"I missed so much," she said, and he smiled at the boy still in his arms.

"I know," he said.

"So how can Alex see you?" She asked. "Why can't I? How are you even here?"

"I'm not sure how he can see us," he said. "And people can only seen us when we're playing with Ms. Julie Molina here." 

"That's... wow," Gianna said. 

"Your kids are beautiful," he said, glancing at the shy girl hiding behind her mom. 

"He looks like you," she said, and he happily smiled. "And I see the rest of the band came with you."

"Come on, Gigi. We're inseparable," Luke said, moving forward to say hello to his best friend's sister, still strumming his guitar. 

"Always have been, always will be," Reggie said, tossing an arm around Alex. Reggie waved at the little girl, who timidly waved back.

"Wow," she said, looking at the three. "You guys haven't changed a bit."

"Forever seventeen," Luke said. "It's how we like it." 

"Write that down for an album title," Julie joked, playing random chords on her piano. Luke winked at her. 

"I can't believe this," Gigi said, letting out a laugh. 

"Believe it," the boys of Julie and the Phantoms said. 

"I have a few questions," Alex said. Gianna smiled, nodding.

"Anything," she said. "Anything at all."

"Where is everyone?" He asked. She nodded.

"Eric and Angie are around a bit. They've both been pretty protective of me since you left. Eric even walked me down the aisle at my wedding," she said. "They're both married, and have kids."

"That's amazing," he said. If anyone had been supportive of him during his lifetime, it had been his siblings.

"Eric's husband is a real knockout," she said, and Alex nearly choked on tears. 

"Okay," he relaxed. "That's incredible." 

"Mom and dad haven't been in the picture for a while now but... we didn't need them," she said. Alex nodded.

"None of us did," he said. "So... Jackson Hall?" He moved his eyebrows up and down, and she laughed.

"High school sweethearts," she informed him. 

"And a teacher?" 

"A great one!" Julie called out. Gigi smiled at her.

"I love what I do," she said. She then checked the time. "I should really be getting home. Work to do."

"You're welcome here anytime," Julie said, and she smiled. 

"I'll come back," she said to Alex, who nodded. He kissed his nephews head, before setting him down and hugging his sister protectively.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one! Please comment and send kudos!


End file.
